Aquí Estoy
by NaomyRO22
Summary: No es tu culpa, recuerda Esla es una parte de ti, tú lo controlas, es algo muy hermoso-Lo decía con toda sinceridad.


**FROZEN es propiedad de Disney mas la historia es completamente mía, bueno dos tres una imagen me inspiro.**

Aclaro no es ElsAna, solo veo el amor que se tienen, es solo fraternal y nada mas

* * *

"_**Pesadillas"**_

_Pov Esla_

Soledad, oscuridad es lo mejor para mí, así no lastimare a nadie.

Es lo que siempre repito intentando convencerme, de que es lo mejor, _"no has de abrir tu corazón, no lo dejes salir",_ una y otro vez suenan en mi cabeza, _"ya la has lastimado, es por su bien"._

Sola, en este inmenso palacio de hielo. Quisiera que fuera diferente, poder abrazarte, decirte cuanto te amo…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un sonido, escucho jadeos, eso me sorprende.

-Elsa…-Es débil la voz, creo conocerla, las pasos cada vez se escuchan más cercas.

No entiendo como alguien haya podido llegar hasta aquí, pero eso no me importa estoy feliz, de por fin poder hablar con alguien, quien sea, mi sorpresa no fue grata al girarme y encontrarme con esa terrible imagen.

Siento como las lágrimas empiezan a salir, cubro mi boca con mis manos reprimiendo un grito. Solo logro formular un pequeño susurro con tu nombre _"Anna",_ siento que pierdo toda fuerza, intento caminar hasta ti, me tambaleo torpemente, no lo puedo creer, paso saliva amargamente.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-Amargamente, logro preguntar, temiendo por tu respuesta.

-¿Quién más?, ¿Por qué me haces daño?-Secamente y sin ninguna expresión en tu rostro me respondes, abro mis ojos a mas no poder, no lo puedo creer, ¿yo?, no, no es verdad.

Hay un hilo de sangre escurriendo de tu boca, su rostro se ve cansado, una lágrima recorre toda tu mejilla, sus ropas se encuentran desgarradas, y sus pies empiezan hacerse de hielo, los brazos, no, corro hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Noooooooooo ANAAAAA!

_**Narración Normal**_

La chica se encontraba recostada en su cama, con un aterrador grito, se levanta abruptamente, intentando regular su respiración, pasa sus manos por su rubio platinado cabello, intentando calmarse, sus ojos se podían ver cristalinos.

Soñolienta, y con una gran alborotada cabellera, una chica al lado de ella se levanta acercándose a su querida hermana, tallando sus ojo, intentando despertar por completo.

-¿Elsa?...-Inocentemente, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Elsa, al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hermana, se lanza sobre ella, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, lleno de amor y desesperación, sin poderse contener más, empezó a llorar cual niña pequeña.

La princesa, estaba sorprendida, sin comprender aún muy bien lo que pasaba solo atino a corresponder el abrazo, con una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de su hermana, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy…-Intentaba calmar a su querida hermana, sabia ya lo que paso cuando eran niña, comprendía el por qué la rechazaba.- No tengas miedo, no me lastimaras, estaremos juntas recuerda.-Sabia que pese a que ya hace más de un año, había pasado, ese otro accidente donde casi pierden la vida, ella casi congelada y su hermana por ese principito que prefería olvidar, aun persistían los miedos de Elsa al poderla lastimar.

Pero lo había prometido que los problemas que pasaran los afrontarían juntas, como siempre debió de haber sido.

-Soy un…-Entre sollozos intentaba hablar, Anna sospecho lo que iba a decir, antes que siguiera, se adelantó.

-No es tu culpa, recuerda Esla es una parte de ti, tú lo controlas, es algo muy hermoso-Lo decía con toda sinceridad.

Anna seguía abrazando, a su querida hermana, se quedaría así el tiempo que sea necesario, entendía que era difícil para Elsa, 13 años de completo aislamiento, creyendo que era un mostro, no serían fáciles de superar, más no imposible.

Elsa se aferraba, desesperada de Anna, no quería que nada ni nadie la alejara de ella, agradecía que esa noche Kristoff, tuviera que dormir en la cabaña de la montaña, no sabía exactamente en qué momento se escabullo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, pero eso no le importaba, estaba feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos, y saber que solo había tenía una muy desagradable pesadilla.

**~FIN~**

* * *

Dudas, Quejas, Sugerencias...

Bien esto fue algo espontaneo, vi una imagen y pum e a qui el FF.

Si alguien quiere ver la imagen:

ww w. fa ceb ook photo. php ?fbid= 293222560828104&set=a.270802239736803. 1073741828.269496023200758&type=1 &relevant_count=1

(Ya saben quiten los espacios)

Y solo no se desesperen los que siguen mis otros fic.

Pronto los actualizara.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
